Dark World
by Silver-Moon-Yuno-Moon
Summary: This story is about Yuto, in this Au he is a demon. A dark moon demon. He goes missing and no one knows where he is, he doesn't know where he is. Yuto has no clue who his parents are, he was found somewhere in heart land at the age of four by Shun. He had no memories of what happened before, all he knew was his age and name.


As I walked down the side walk I thought about if Yuto was awake yet. Right now I was walking to his house, once I got to the door I knocked three times. He didn't answer, so I took out the extra key i have and opened the door. I walked all the way to his room, thinking he was still asleep. But when I saw him awake and sitting in his desk chair I got mad. "Yuto!" nothing. "YUTO!" still nothing. "YUTO MOON!" I yelled loudly. "Uh? Yumi when did you get here?" I heard him say as he pulled out his... headphones. Oh god he had his headphones in! Now I feel like a moron!  
Yuto POV  
Yumi looked as if she had just noticed something. Then I realized what, "You didn't see that I had headphones on, did you?" "No..." "It's ok," I said as I hugged her, I knew she hated acting mean when she didn't see what was actually wrong. "Hey, why are you hear so early?" I asked, I actually had no clue why Yumi was here. "Well... Would you like to come to the park? Shun and the others are there." "Mm.." "I-it's ok if you don't w-want t-t-to.." "No, it's ok. I do want to come." "Yay!" Yumi said as she started pulling me out the door.  
If there was one thing I knew about Yumi. I knew she didn't like making people annoyed nor upset. She just wants everyone to be happy, I remember the first time I met her. It was three years ago, we were both only eleven at the time she was being picked on. So I walked up to the bully, and well... I punched him a few times. I still remember that day, Yumi had been scared of me for awhile. But she warmed up to me after Ruri dragging her to talk to me.  
Once we got to the park, Yugo started trying to get me mad. So I got mad, all I did was punch him. After that he didn't try anything. "You didn't have to punch him so hard Yuto!" "Oh come on Yumi, he isn't unconscious." "Sill! You've been getting worse, I'm scared Yuto." "Why? What's getting worse." I asked. I didn't get what she meant. "Well... Yuto you've been doing certain things more.." "What 'certain' things?" "Well, haven't you noticed that you've been a bit more... Violent?" "What..?" "Yumi!" "O-oh hi Yuki! Yuto- where are you going?" "Sorry Yumi. I forgot that I had to do something today. Talk to ya later alright?" "Ok.." as I walked away I could tell Yumi was slightly sad, but I was confused and mad. What did she mean by saying I was being violent?  
By now I had gone quite a far way away from the park. I was still ticked off. Once I got to my house I went in and shut the door, then I went to my kitchen. I wasn't thinking as I pulled out an extremely sharp knife. I still wasn't thinking as I cut myself, only thinking about what Yumi meant. Once I realized what I had been doing. I quickly stopped cleaned myself up, and went straight to the woods. As I was walking around, I saw someone walking up to me. Then everything went black.

As I slowly woke up, I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark little cell like room. Then I heard foot steps, as they came closer I became even more worried. Then I saw a person walk in, the person was a pale girl with reddish green eyes. "You're awake." "Who are you?" "You don't need to know that right now, Yuto." "How do you know my name?" "Reasons, reasons of which you do not need to know right now. I'll be back soon, for now just rest." after she said that she walked out of the room. I was sill sleepy, so soon after I closed my eyes I fell back into the darkness which I loved so much. My mind.  
? POV  
Once I walked out of the room. I saw Sasha. "Hello, what are you doing here Sasha?" "I wanted to ask you if the boy has woken up." "He has, I had just checked on him. But I think he most likely fell asleep again already." "Alright, I hope you can make him see what he is." "I hope so too. After all we need our prince more than ever before." "Right."  
As I looked out my window I was still thinking about if our prince can save us. He should, right? I hope its just not to late. The Shadow Lord has been pressing on, and the Light Moon has been reacting too. We have no allies only our hope, only ourselves.  
A\N: New story! This has background on certain things. I've also been a bit busy because I have been posting some of my stories on Wattpad. My user name is YumiYukiYuliYusi. So yeah, but hope you enjoy my new story!


End file.
